Where did all the seaweed go?
by LadyMelieka
Summary: The last installment in the seaweed trilogy. Please read The seaweed is always greener and I have this crazy craving for seaweed first. Slash. Beasboy Aqualad


_Howdy! The third and final installment of the Seaweed trilogy is finally up! Now. For all of those people like me who are not very fond of Starfire, you may not like this first part. However, you may, even if you hate her guts. I gave her a part in this, because I realized that she was the only Titan who would not get some. Robin has Speedy, Beastboy has Aqualad and Cyborg has Raven who has Cyborg. Therefore, I decided Star needed…something. However I had no one to put her with. So she's gonna discover masturbation. Lol! Star is loveless! Yay!_

_Wow. I'm so mean. But anyway, onto the fun stuff. There are some surprises in this last chapter, and some extra bits that I never intended to have until I went back and reread it. I really hope everyone likes it, and I want to thank for reminding me that this hadn't been finished. So this is for you._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything Teen Titans related, and I'm still not a fan of Starfire. This chapter includes Star's masturbation scene, but other than that, that's about it. There's a labour scene, but it's not graphic. Just moans and babies._

Starfire looked down at her hands, then glanced at the book, before slowly stripping off her clothes. She'd found this book the other day, in a slightly grungy looking bookstore. The cashier had given her a funny look, but that really didn't bother her. Starfire knew it wasn't because of the book, everyone looked at the alien girl in a funny way.

She glanced at the book again, then closed her eyes, sliding her hand over her breast. It sent little shivers down her spine, and she spent some time exploring this, tweaking and pinching, stroking and flicking her fingers against her nipples. Then she trailed her hand lower, smoothing it over her stomach and dipping lower again. She couldn't contain her gasp as she stroked her folds, one finger sliding inside, just a little.

The book was right, she soon found as she slid her finger deep inside herself. It was tight, and she did feel a little discomfort, but it wasn't unbearable and seemed to be fading the more she moved her hand. She let out a soft moan then, as the uncomfortable feeling left her completely, being replaced with a pleasure she'd never felt before. Her breathing deepened, and she began to move her hand faster, pushing deeper into herself, moaning loudly, feeling herself get very sticky down there. She didn't mind however, as this only seemed to increase the pleasure she was feeling, and she began to notice a pressure building in her stomach. Soon she was crying out, feeling herself contract around the two fingers she had inside, feeling the most intense pleasure yet. There was a small gush of the sticky fluid, and she shuddered for a moment more, before removing her hand, and grabbing for a tissue.

"Beastboy? How are you feeling? Are you ready to go see Raven?"

Aqualad smiled down at his little lover, the boy had been feeling much better as his pregnancy progressed, and now was a bundle of energy, bowling around, frequently startling the other Titans, proceeding through doorways large belly first.

Beastboy nodded. "Yeah. Let's go see Raven. I wanna know how my baby is!"

"Beastboy. Aqualad. I have something I want to tell you before I let you see anything." The two youths looked at each other, before nodding to Raven. That didn't sound good at all. "This may come as a big surprise to you, it was to me, and I should have seen it sooner." Beastboy paled. "Is my baby alright?" He asked desperately, and Raven gave him her version of a reassuring smile. "Yes Beastboy. All of them are."

Aqualad gasped, and his lover squeaked. "All of them? You mean… you mean there are more than one!" She nodded. "Well, how… how many are there?"

Raven crossed over to them, and put her hands on Beastboy's distended stomach. "Look closely. Can you see these dark patches here, and here, and here? Those are the hearts. I can count five. This is a lot of babies. I'd say, because of Beastboy's animal qualities, you are more likely to be having litters. I suggest you don't have any more after this."

Beastboy felt faint. "Five. We're going to have five babies. Can we handle five babies?"

Aqualad didn't look too much better, but he pulled himself together. "Of course we can love. People have more than one baby all the time, what are five called?"

"Quintuplets." Raven supplied the word for him in a quiet voice.

"Right. Quintuplets. These will be the most loved quintuplets in the world. And you're gonna be a great mommy."

Raven smiled at the two. Aqualad always knew how to snap Beastboy out of his depression.

"Oh, God, Aqualad, I feel terrible!" Aqualad grimaced and imagined the reaction he'd get if he told Beastboy he looked as bad as he seemed to feel.

"You'll be alright soon," he soothed instead, stroking Beastboy's forehead, "the babies will come soon, and you'll be back to normal." Beastboy managed a small smile. "It'll be nice to see my feet again." They laughed together, then the smaller boy moaned in pain. "It, it won't be much longer," he gasped, "You can…go… get Raven now." Aqualad squeezed his lover's hand encouragingly, then stood up. "I'll be right back." He said gently.

"Ok, Beastboy, here we go, that's it, nearly there, yes." A loud cry punctuated Raven's exclamation. She quickly did all the things she had only recently learned needed to be done when you delivered a baby, then handed the child carefully to Aqualad. "It's a boy."

Aqualad took his son gingerly He seemed more than a little afraid of the baby in his hands.

"He's so tiny," he whispered, and Raven nodded. "A good thing for Beastboy. He'd be in trouble if the child was any bigger. But I'm afraid we've still got a long way to go."

Aqualad couldn't believe how much pain his tiny lover was in. Three of their five babies had come now, and Beastboy was losing strength fast. She was trying to hide it, but Aqualad could tell that Raven was very worried.

"It's another boy."

Beastboy and Aqualad looked at each other, and Aqualad held the baby out.

Beastboy bit his lip, and took his child. "Hey baby," he whispered, "It's about time you got here, we were waiting for you."

Aqualad took the little boy from him again, and set him in the crib with his four siblings. Three boys and two girls.

The baby hiccupped, and everyone gasped. There in the crib, was a tiny, fluffy kitten. Which hiccupped, and became a baby squid.

Beastboy awed, and reached out for one of his daughters. Who sneezed, and turned into a mouse.

Beastboy and Aqualad looked at each other. "Can… can they all change like that? This might be harder than we thought."

"So, the babies look like Aqualad, and has Beastboy's powers?" Raven shook her head.

"No. They look exactly like a human baby. Beastboy's features combined with Aqualad's colouring, I assume, and they have Beastboy's powers, yes, but also some of Aqualad's natural abilities." She smiled a little. "Guess how they discovered the boy can already breathe underwater?"

Robin and Speedy looked at each other, then bolted to their feet towards Beastboy and Aqualad's room.

Starfire shook her head. "Raven. You have not yet told us the final decision on a names. What have they called their children?"

Raven frowned. "They have decided on Zacharias, for the youngest, Minette for the one before him, Theodore, Amelia and they called their first born Michael."

Starfire squealed excitedly. "Oh, those are beautiful Earth names! Of course the names I suggested would have been much more appropriate, but it was up to them of course."

Cyborg and Raven both cringed as they thought of the twenty eight letter tamaranian names Starfire had suggested, but neither said a word.

Six months had passed, and the babies had kept everyone very busy. They were very lucky though, because being the Teen Titans, nannies had volunteered to work for free. Unpaid babysitters whenever they wanted was a very handy thing to have with five active babies who could turn into whatever animal they wanted. Well, four babies who could turn into whatever animal they wanted. Little Amelia had yet to show that ability, but that didn't bother her daddies in the slightest. Speedy and Robin didn't care if Amelia had any kind of powers at all. They'd adopted her because they'd fallen in love with her.

"Beastboy, we could never thank you enough, for letting us adopt little Milly."

Robin sat with his daughter on his lap, facing his green friend. "Don't sweat it Robin, I could see how much you and Speedy were falling for her, and, well, for some reason, she never took to us. Aqualad and I tried to love her just as much as the other four, but she just wouldn't connect with us. I'm so glad you can give her what she wants, and it's not like she'll grow up not knowing her siblings either. Everything worked out great."

The End

_Oh my god! Where the hell did that come from? Beastboy and Aqualad gave Robin and Speedy one of their babies?_

_Wow. Considering they were only gonna have one in the beginning… This worked out better than I could ever have imagined it!_

_I'm so happy with this! But it's finished… ___

_Well, don't worry. I'm gonna keep writing fics… just don't expect any kind of good timeframe. If you want stuff from me, review and actually ask for it. Keep it up doesn't really inspire me. Be forward! Take what you want! And check out my profile for my Speedy Robin mpreg!_

_Love yas all!!!!!_


End file.
